Guidlines to living with Cybertonains
by Michelle Winchester
Summary: I have jumped on the band Wagon must read Living with robots first !
1. Chapter 1

Rule 1 : Never ask Bumblebee if he's still wearing his Halloween costume

*he went as a bumblebee *

( Shawn did this)

(he hasn't been seen in 2 weeks )

Rule 2: Never fill Ironhides cannons with confetti

( I did that)

(Ratchet grounded me for 3 weeks )

Rule 3: Never touch Ratchets wrench

(nuff said)

Rule 4: Never under any circumstances bring a boy you like Home

( he will be interrogated by every Mech on base )

(he never Talked to me again)

(Damn you Ratchet ! )

Rule 5: if you plan on running away never leave a detailed note of where you're going

( Shawn did this )

( Hide was waiting at the Lennox's for him)

Rule 6: Never run away period .

(They will find you)

(how they found me in California I'll Never Know )

Rule 8: Ratchet is a worries about me a lot do not tell him I injured when I'm not

( Sam told him I had broken my Leg )

( he wouldn't let me Leave his sight after that)

Rule 9: Never let any of the Guardians watch 1000 ways to die

( they wouldn't put us down for a week)

( My legs were Jell-O )

Rule 10: No convincing Ironhide and Ratchet the Easter Bunny gives Poison to Little

children

( Ratchet and Ironhide stole Our Easter Baskets )

( Sam got them Back for us)


	2. Chapter 2

(Michelle)

*Shawn*

Chapter 2

Rule 11: If you see the words Keep Out on a door stay out

( Shawn came running to me about how he was blind )

(I almost broke a rib from laughing so hard )

( Still don't know what Hide was doing )

Rule 12: If Ratchet says he wants to talk RUN!

( You will most likely get the birds and the bees Talk)

( Avoided him for 3 weeks after that)

(Shawn still can't look him in the Optic)

Rule 13: Were not aloud on the fireing range for a reason

(Shawn broke a leg)

(Ironhide acted like a sad puppy dog for 2 weeks)

(I thought it was funny)

Rule 14: Never do anything Skids or Mudflap sugest

( Odds are the will leave you at Ratchets Mercy)

( and you will get Blamed *Cough*Shawn*cough*)

Rule 15: If you want something from Ratchet or IronHide they Like it if you call them daddy

( You get seriously big smiles from Them )

*Not that Hide would every admit it*

Rule 16: Any disney Movies/sing-alongs / song are now banned from Base

(Skids and Mudflap won't stop singing you never had a friend like me )

* I toucher hide with It's a small world*

( you would wouln't you)

Rule 17 : If Captured by Decepticons it is alright to sing I know a song that gets on every bodys nearves

( Barracade threw me out of the car)

(4hours to the nearest phone booth )

(Dad was not happy )

Rule 18 : Do not say the following in front of My dad (Ratchet)

1: I don't feel good

2: I'm gonna have a stroke

3: I'm gonna die !

( You'll end up in Med bay for longer than you want )

* But it was a joke*

(Ratchet Has no sense of Humor)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Shawn and Shelly here with more guidelines curiosity of prowl *the prick*

ONWARD !

rule 20 : N.E.V.E.R T.O.U.C.H T.H.E .W.R.E.N.C.H

(mentioned this already people don't want to listen /looks at Shawn/)

*walks away slowly*

Rule 21 : never call Ironhide the following

1: prick

2: Ironass

3 : trigger happy glitch head

* you'll be shot to china in less than 10 seconds flat *

(Shawn was almost sold in child trafficking )

*hide was in the brig for 2 weeks *

Rule 22:If you attempt to take Shawn hostage Make sure Hide is nowhere around

/skids , mudflap /

*Michelle will be on your Aft too*

( waves hammer of doom )

Rule 23:Everything disney is Now Banned from base the only exeptions are Shawn and Annabelle

Rule 24:NO PUTTING A PINK SPARKILY TUTU ON HIDE WHEN HE'S IN RECHARGE !

( still got a nasty scar from that )

* snickers*

Rule 25 : No shawn just because skids is green does not make him a giant frog nor should you call him cermit .

*aww*

Rule 26 :No head banging !

/ YOU ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH BRAIN DAMAGE /

(get out of here Dad!)

Rule 27: If you prank Lennox you will have a very angry capitan after you a brused butt and a shoe up there before the end of it !

* not that I've tried or Anything*


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to living with Robots : the guidelines prowl is getting pickier and pickier so as a good friend of mine would say... ONWARD!

*Shawn*

(Michelle)

Rule 28 : No prank wars with Sunny and Sides

(or with the Chevy twins either)

*Why not?*

(cause Guess who cleans it up?)

*who?*

(ME!)

Rule 29 : never call the following people these nicknames

Ironhide:

Ironman

Iron Giant

Ironaft

Ratchet :

Grumpy old bot

The Hatchet

Gramps (I don't get it either)

Sunstreaker :

Sunny

Sunshine

Rule 30 : Just because I 'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your skid plate!

(right Hide )

Ironhide : nods

Rule 31 : Do I have to put this in here ?...Fine All Male humans and Mechs stay away from me

(Happy now Dad!)

/ Over Joyied /

Rule 32 : Never quote THE Simpsons

I'll be back. You can't keep the Democrats out of the White House forever, and when they get in, I'm back on the streets, with all my criminal buddies (Lennox scared me saying that one ) * he just got out of a meeting *

Kids, you tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is, never try *Ratchet told me this after i failed at Ice-skating*


	5. Chapter 5

Michelle ) #Sam# / Chrissy/ * Alex* Ratchet %Shawn%

Rule 37 : Just because making Prowls logic circuit glitch is fun doesn't mean we should do it !

(right Sam )

#Yes *sulks*#

Rule 39: Hacking into the intercom system and playing one song over and over again is forbidden

( We like to Play it's a small world or Barbie Girl)

#XD#

Rule 40 : For the love of primus stop calling skids Cermit the frog Sam !

(glares at Sam)

# xd#

Rule 41: Don't purposely tick Michelle off

# she will transform and go ape shit on you #

( HEY !.)

Rule 42 : Michelle and Sam are never to be alone together

/ it's scary to think of what goes through their minds /

(.)

Rule 43: No Mentos and diet coke bombs

( I have to clean it up even if it isn't me )

(SAM! .)

Rule 44: don't stare a people or Bots for a really long time before acknowledging them

/ it makes them question said persons state of mind/

Rule 45: The 1 missed call prank is NOT funny

( Sam got me )

# you should have seen your face! #

#ROFL#

Rule 46: No Paranormal Activity !

( this freaks the bots and Sam out )

#yes little miss get a voice changer and freak your best friend out !#

( consider it payback for the one missed call thing)

# .#


	6. Chapter 6

Rule 33 :Yes Ratchet we know Junk food is bad for us !

(now give it back!)

/ your out of your fragging mind if you think I'm gonna do that!/

Rule 34 : Mandatory check-ups with Ratchet are Necessary and are not to be skipped

(yes dad I know it's the only way you see me but I wish you wouldn't stick needles in me!)

/maybe if you stopped hurting yourself I wouldn't/

Rule 35 : I am EXREAMELY prone to head injuries so do not put me any situation that that could make it happen !

(I don't mind but Ratchet does )

Rule 35: 3 words : no Playhouse Disney!

( it's a headache trying to explain Katie and Orbie)

(and Handy Manny)

Rule 36: No theme Songs !

(Mine is New Divide by Liken Park )

/ Mine is White and Nerdy by weird Al /

*mine is Detroit city by 50 cent *

(You wish)


	7. Chapter 7

/cybertonian/

*bond speak*

Rule 45: the one missed call prank is NOT funny

Michelle P.O.V

" Movie night !" shouted Sam she loved movie night we were watching One Missed Call

with the bots tonight " Michelle can I see your phone ?" Sam asked " why?" I asked " I wanna play

line up while you make the popcorn " she said " alright" I said and handed my baby over " Yayz!"

she shouted joyfully I only rolled my eyes but out of the corner of my eye I saw my best friend smirk

evilly not good . " Can we just start the movie already !" Ironhide exclaimed patient ain't he ?

" you can wait a few more minutes Uncle Hide" I said he grumbled something about a stupid

teenager and Dad smacked him "Ratchet ! what was that for? " he asked and Dad only glared .

" Popcorns ready lets start " I said " Gimmie " Sam said snatching the Popcorn away from me

" can I have my phone please ?"I asked as the Previews came on Sam handed me my Phone and

dad picked me up and held me to him ( I swear he acts like I 'm gonna disappear half the time)as

the movie played I hid behind my fathers arm 70% of the time and Sam made fun of me for it

Alex stayed with Bumblebee also hiding " Babies" Sam Taunted in my ever lasting maturity I stuck

out my tongue . Later in Sam and I's room a familiar ringtone was heard " Michelle is that your

phone?" Sam asked frightened I picked up my phone and threw it across the room and began to

scream . Ratchet and Ironhide ran into our room guns a blazing hearing the ringtone Ironhide (who

as it turned out was also freaked by the movie ) Picked up my phone took it into the hall and blew it

up as Dad tried to calm me down holding me to him while I kept saying "I don't wanna die !" by now

Sam was in hysterical laughter " you did this" I yelled " y...yes " she said between bouts of laughter

* Dad can I sleep with you?* I asked through our bond *Of course sparkling * he said and took me

to his quarters we could hear Chrissy yelling at Sam halfway cross base . 2 weeks later I had a new

phone and I was on YouTube . Needless to say Sam never touches my phone anymore .


	8. Chapter 8

#47 NO MORE CANDIES!

(Halloween was Terrifying)

#48 No more HALLOWEEN !

(Damn it Shawn I need my sugar)

#49 No shouting "the voices! They're back"

(Shawn got his first mentality test)

#50 No more Avatar: THA

(Shawn went around for two weeks thinking he was an air bender)

(Sunny tried to convince me and Sam that we were fire Benders)

#51 No more Nerf guns

(Nerf Wars end badly)

(And Shawn's 'ninja moves 'are to amusing to the passersby)

#52 No more Harry Potter

(Skids for the last time I'm not a witch and my best friends names are Alex and Sam not Ron and Hermione)

#54 No Molasses

(Shawn tried to glue something to Ironhide with it)

(Got stuck in his gun)

(Sad thing was the cons invaded that week)

#55 No singing the baby bumblebee song

(Poor bee looked so sad)

#56 No More Chaotic

(Shawn tried to used his toy scanner as a transporter)

(He got his second Mentality test)

(He shockingly passed)

#57


End file.
